


spring picnic

by DearLesbian



Series: Zee's Stardew Femslash Writing Extravaganza [4]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLesbian/pseuds/DearLesbian
Summary: The farmer invites Emily on a picnic and asks her an important question.





	1. the invitation

**Author's Note:**

> what's UP im back at it again at the wlw stardew fic writing!! this time it's Emily!! i luv her,,,. i wrote this while hyped up on iced coffee listening to I Really Like You by Carly Rae Jepsen
> 
> so this takes place after Emily's eight heart event, but before the farmer has given her a bouquet

Emily sits in the living room, combing through an obscure book on astral projection. She purses her lips occasionally when she comes across an interesting tidbit. She is armed with a highlighter stylishly tucked behind her ear and pad of sticky notes (which are, delightfully, shaped like birds). It’s nearly noon and a shaping up to be nice crisp, spring day. 

She’s pulled from her deep concentration by a insistant knocking at the door. Peeking through the window to see the front porch, Emily spies the farmer waiting patiently. Grinning, Emily leaps up from her nest of research and bounds to the door.

She pulls open the door and crows, “Hey! I haven’t seen you since clothing therapy last week!”

The farmer smiles and Emily can’t help but notice how cute her dimples are. “Hi, Emily,” she says cheerfully.

“You wanna come in?” Emily points a thumb behind her to illustrate her words.

The farmer shakes her head, still smiling, “No, I’ve gotta go drop something off for the museum. I just wanted to come by and ask if you’d like to go on a picnic tomorrow.” The farmer says, clearly hopeful.

Emily grins again, delighted, “Of course I would!”

The farmer seems relieved, though Emily doesn’t know why she would be nervous in the first place, “Great!” she says, “You bring the blanket and I can bring the food,” The farmer has obviously thought this through.

“Deal!” Emily smiles so wide her eyes crinkle.

“I’ll be by around eleven tomorrow morning, then.” the farmer says, retreating down the steps, “Tell Haley I said hi!”

“I will! See you tomorrow!” Emily waves at her.

The farmer waves in parting and Emily can’t help but watch her walk away. Humming cheerfully to herself, she shuts the door. Then two very important questions pop into her head at once. One: was this supposed to be a date? Emily frowns, unable to definitively answer. She realizes that she wants very much for it to be a date and she flushes slightly.

Two: what on earth was she going to wear?

\----

 

Emily wakes up early the next morning, too excited to sleep any longer. Additionally, there was dire work to be done. Namely, whipping up the perfect outfit for a spring picnic with a treasured friend, that also might be a date. Possibly.

Luckily, she was more than up for the task. 

She spends the better part of two hours sifting through her closet with a critical eye. Sometimes she holds up an outfit where her avian roommate can see, inquiring its opinion. Each time, the bird tilts its head and chirps softly. In turn, Emily nods thoughtfully at the suggestion, humming quietly to herself. 

Eventually, after much deliberation, she settles on the optimal outfit. The centerpiece of the outfit is a burgundy velvet dress that she finished making last fall and hadn’t had an opportunity to wear yet. Its shallow v-neckline shows off her collarbones attractively, she thought, and its fluttery sleeves are cute and fun. The drop-hem gathers gently at her knees and the dress was immensely fun to twirl around in. 

As for her feet, she opts for the pair of black oxfords that Haley had gifted to her for a birthday a few years past. She artfully bunches her grey socks in the most stylish-yet-messy way possible.

To top the ensemble off, she picks out a smart, brown wool hat. Its one of her favorite hats, as it has a wonderfully soft texture and she adores the yellow floral appliques that rest on the brim.

With that challenge done and dusted, Emily checks the time. She has just enough time to pick out the perfect lipstick.

Once she applies a plum lipstick with a precision that would make master painters weep, She studies herself in the mirror and finds her appearance lacking a certain, unnamable quality. Then, it hits her! She forgot all about jewellry!

Quickly, she identifies the needed accent pieces in the mess that is her jewellry box. She secures a gold cuff bracelet to one of her wrists and cheerfully pins her favorite bee brooch to her dress.

Giving herself another once-over in the mirror, Emily grins in satisfaction. She looks perfect.

Another thing that’s perfect is her time management, because she hears a knock at the front door. She takes a deep breath to calm her sudden nerves and goes to answer the door.


	2. the picnic and the question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The farmer and Emily have their lovely little picnic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DIDN'T MEAN TO LEAVE THI S UNFINISHED FOR SO LONG FUCK SORRY
> 
>  
> 
> i looked up butch lesbians for inspiration for the farmer's look, and i got distracted by how gay i am jskdhfskd

The farmer is a vision in her own right, Emily thinks when she opens the door to find her maybe-date on her doorstep. The farmer’s dark hair is neatly brushed and in an elegant braid. Her clean white button-up is carefully tucked into her immaculate, brown pants, which are held up by stylish suspenders. And her boots aren’t even muddy. Emily can’t help but grin as she thinks that the chances of this being a date are looking better and better. 

The farmer shines a smile at Emily, adjusting her green woolen scarf. “Good morning!”

“Good morning!” Emily chirps back, “You’re looking very snazzy today!”

The farmer goes a little red and laughs, somewhat nervously, “Ah, thanks. I could never compete with you, though!”

“Nonsense!” Emily declares, stepping out onto the stoop and closing the front door behind her, “We’re both equally marvelous!”

The farmer laughs again, less nervously this time, “If you say so,”

“I do,” Emily says, eyes sparkling.

The farmer stares at Emily with a fond smile before clearing her throat and saying, “Well, the picnic awaits,” She gestures for Emily to head down the steps first.

“Lovely,” Emily says, smoothly taking the farmer’s free arm with hers, linking their elbows. Emily sneaks a look at the farmer’s face out of the corner of her eye. She looks a little red again, but distinctly pleased and Emily chalks it up as a win. 

The farmer leads them toward the forest and they chat animatedly back and forth about nonsense things. Emily does her best to make the farmer laugh and is immensely pleased when she does. 

The farmer takes her to one of the little isles in the forest river below Marney’s. The farmer takes special care of Emily when she crosses the narrow bridge and Emily feels a secret thrill at being treated so tenderly. 

They set up the picnic blanket under the lone tree on the little isle and Emily cannot get over how darling the scene is. She says as much to the farmer, who clearly seems to appreciate her praise. More and more, Emily is becoming certain that this is, indeed, a date. 

Once they’ve finished securing their picnic spot, the farmer hands the basket to Emily and directs her to start setting up. The farmer is seated across from Emily on the blanket and the morning is crisp and fresh and the river is babbling and if this is a date, Emily thinks, she’s enjoying it very much.

Emily sets to her task of setting the plates and food out, but is immediately impeded by what she finds in the picnic basket. Gingerly, she removes the bouquet of fresh flowers. She steals a glance at the farmer, who is watching her very earnestly.

“Oh!” She says quietly, examining the bouquet closer. She realizes this is not the standard bouquet she’s seen for sale at Pierre’s. The farmer has clearly customized it for her. Emily feels delight bubbling up in her chest as she takes in the details. Daffodils have been carefully added to the array of flowers. Emily vaguely remembers off-handedly saying that she felt a lot of positive energy from them to the farmer once. 

Next, Emily notices sparkling gems among the flowers! She gasps quietly when she realizes that the farmer has cleverly added aquamarine stones to the bouquet.

Emily looks up at the farmer, eyes shining brightly. The farmer is obviously nervous, pressing her lips together and folding her hands in her lap to keep them from fidgeting. Still, valiantly, the farmer meets her gaze, hopeful, and Emily can’t help the warmth blooming in her chest, and nor would she want to.

Gently, she puts down the bouquet and seats herself directly in front of the farmer, putting her hands on the farmer’s.

She peers into her face, grinning so wide it hurts and the farmer smiles tentatively back.

“I accept,” Emily says it like an oath before pressing her lips to the farmer’s. Her lips are soft and warm; they’re an excellent contrast to the crisp spring morning. The farmer is slow to react, but when she does respond, Emily feels dizzy with desire. 

They break apart an immeasurable amount of time later, both breathing heavily and flushed.

The farmer smiles sweetly, dimples in full bloom, and Emily can’t imagine a more beautiful sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed!!! if you did, consider leaving a comment, i love hearing from y'all!!!

**Author's Note:**

> i'll post the 2nd chapter as soon as i finish it, which i expect to be soon because im jazzed about writing it!
> 
> as always, thanks for reading and if you enjoyed, consider leaving a comment, i love hearing from y'all!!


End file.
